


Shelter

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: -ish?, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen invites V to his apartment to warm up.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baepais@Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baepais%40Tumblr).



> Gift request for baepais@Tumblr.

Zen could recognize that tuft of mint-coloured hair from a mile away, and upon seeing it, the actor’s lips curled up into a smile without him even knowing. Afraid of missing an opportunity to chat and spend some time with the freelance photographer, Zen sped up the pace of his strides and reached V’s side soon enough, hesitating for a moment as to whether he should tap the male’s shoulder or clasp his hand atop it instead. He chose the latter as it allowed more contact and for a longer period of time than just a simple tap.

The young man felt V jump in surprise underneath his touch, the photographer’s eyes leaving the gaze of his viewfinder and turning his head to the side to see who it was. For a moment, mint-coloured eyes widened, lips parting with a silent exclamation before melting into a warm and greeting smile, V’s features growing as soft as his heart.

Slowly, V lowered his camera to give Zen his full undivided attention. “Hyun, it’s nice to see you.”

Zen grinned widely, unable to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest at the way V said his name. Most people called him by his stage name by now, so he had grown accustomed to it. For some reason, however, V continued to call the actor by his birth name. Zen had no problem with it, per se, but it did make the young man feel… _something_.

“I haven’t seen you around in the chatroom,” Zen said, pausing for a moment and then continuing before V’s expression could turn guilty, “I’m glad I was able to see you here though. Are you taking photos?”

The actor’s hand was still resting on V’s shoulder, and he figured it was about time to let go. After lifting his hand, Zen immediately buried it into his pockets in an attempt to salvage whatever lingering warmth remained. The photographer answered with a nod of his head, gesturing towards his tool of trade in his hands.

“I thought the snow could give me some inspiration,” V explained.

Zen’s eyes travelled down to the man’s hands which were exposed to the cold. It made sense, he supposed, as it would be difficult to take photos with winter gloves on, but the sight still made Zen frown in disapproval.

“Your hands are all red,” he commented while nodding towards them to emphasize his point. Shifting his weight to one foot, Zen then suggested, “My apartment’s nearby, so how about we get you inside to warm up?”

V considered his decision, staring back at those expressive crimson eyes, and he nodded his head in agreement. “I’d appreciate it.”

“Great!” Zen exclaimed perhaps sounding a bit too excited, but neither of the men seemed to really mind. The actor reached out and wrapped his fingers around V’s hand, warmth immediately spreading throughout both of their bodies at the contact before Zen started to lead his friend back to his apartment, a bounce in his steps with his hair swaying in the wind. V couldn’t help but stare throughout the entire time.

A sense of comfort washed over V upon entering Zen’s apartment, the temperature much more agreeable than the cold winter winds outside. The two slipped off their shoes at the doorway in silence, shrugging off their jackets and brushing away whatever snow stuck onto their hair. Without needing to be told, V made himself at home, moving over to sit at Zen’s couch.

“Would you like some hot chocolate?” The white-haired male asked as he headed towards the kitchen to make himself a cup. Usually, Zen would have gone for beer without a second thought, but hot chocolate seemed like a more appropriate beverage at the time.

“Yes, please,” V answered courteously, taking his friend up on his offer while shooting him an appreciative smile.

The apartment grew silence once more save for the bustling about in the kitchen as Zen prepared some drinks for the two of them. The two got lost in their own thoughts, neither of them knowing what the other was thinking. While in the kitchen, Zen kept on alternating his weight between his legs while V fiddled with his fingers in the living room. Sparing the man a glance, the actor realized just how tired V looked.

V was broken out of his distant thoughts at the sound of padding feet approaching him, the sweet scent of chocolate wafting in the air that prompted his stomach to grumble in anticipation. The photographer laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, but Zen only smiled in response and offered him a mug of hot chocolate.

The man accepted it with a quiet murmur of gratitude before holding the mug close to his chest, feeling much warmer than before. Zen sat down beside him with his own beverage in hand. Even if it was a relatively small couch, there should have still been more than enough room, but the actor’s thigh was pressed against V’s, and neither of the pair commented on it, only accepting it as it was and what felt right.

Both V and Zen sat side-by-side, their gaze distant but their minds completely focused on the presence beside them, shoulders and arms brushing as they both drank their hot chocolate in silence. Then, to Zen’s surprise, he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, prompting him to glance towards his companion.

The photographer had decided to rest upon Zen’s shoulder, a small smile painted on his lips with his eyelids peacefully shut. The sight drew a smile from the actor as well, happy to be able to provide V with reprieve from whatever thoughts he kept under lock and key, no matter how short that moment of peace may be. For now, that was enough.


End file.
